


R&R, Stat

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [320]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles needs rest, Vacation, vampires referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/09/19: “meat, supply, inn”





	R&R, Stat

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/09/19: “meat, supply, inn”

A smell like charred meat was unexpected around the mountainside inn.

“Vampires,” Stiles said, nose wrinkling.

“Why are vampires always the first thing you think of?” Derek asked.

“Fire kills them the quickest.”

In their room, “Did you notice how pale the concierge was?” Stiles persisted. “That means she needs to feed. Wish I’d brought my supplies.”

Derek tugged him close. “You need this vacation, Stiles. You’re really overworked. Let’s lie down.”

“You lie down. I’ll take first watch.”

Pulling him onto the bed Derek whispered, “I’ll never let anything happen to you,” relieved as he felt Stiles finally relax.


End file.
